Maid to Love You
by ZeeIternity
Summary: AU: When Christine moves to a new town on the outskirts of London she comes across a new opportunity. A woman is offering singing lessons. The only problem is she is the mother of the school jerk: Erik.
1. Chapter 1

_AU: When Christine moves to a new town on the outskirts of London she comes across a new opportunity. A woman is offering singing lessons. The only problem is she is the mother of the school jerk: Erik._

_Christine POV_

I had been at this new school for a few weeks now, but the only thing I had really learnt was that I hated him. It was winter when I joined, the middle of the term, and most of the people had been welcoming. The building itself was especially welcoming, because there was no better feeling than walking into the warmth of the expansive school house after what seemed like a ten mile trek through arctic conditions, wiping your feet on the mat and hiding away from the cold London wind. However, that first day, which is always the worst day of school life, I met him. He was facing half away from me, his tall, broad frame much more filled out than the people surrounding him. He was making jokes with them and they all laughed loudly, desperate for his attention. I started to approach him, only to ask for directions when he turned to face me properly. A white mask covered half of his face, looking oddly archaic against his tanned skin. There was no denying the part of his face that was unmasked was gorgeous, but the other half… A fire? An acid attack? Whatever had happened behind the porcelain, he wanted to hide it, and out of the basic human instinct I found within myself, I wanted to see it.

By the time I had come close enough to speak to him, he was already facing me, like he was expecting me, like I was the worst predator known to mankind. His eyes, I can never forget the look he gave me! His eyes were menacing and calculating, and suddenly I wanted to run. There were about 12 pairs of eyes on me, and I didn't recognise any of them. Nonetheless, I held my head high and asked: "Could you direct me to the music block please?"

I thought I saw a glint of something in his eyes when I said the words, but then they were replaced by the dull, uninterested orbs I had seen moments before. His mouth curved up into a malevolent smile, and at last he spoke.

"I could, my dear, but I don't think you'll fit in there. You see, I look at you, and I cannot tell whether you are a pianist, singer or violinist. That is integral, is it not? Having an identity?" There was a pause and his groupies snickered, and I took in the luster of his voice. Dark, sweet and seductive, it was the voice of a god, no question, the sentence itself, not so much sweet and seductive, but definitely dark. He ended the silence with an abrupt "go away." So off I went, without telling him I not only sang, but also played piano and the violin.

Needless to say that first encounter was enough to give me the foundations of a full-blown hatred for this boy. I found it hard to contemplate that it only took less than a minute for me to dislike someone, someone whose name was a mystery to me, much like his masked face. His face. Glorious where charted, but alchemistic where uncharted. I learned his name later that day, Erik. I had overheard some younger girls of about 12 or 13 talking about the rich boy with the mask. No wonder he was such an arse, he was rich and probably spoilt rotten. I had measured him up all wrong, thinking he would be kind and gentle, but let's not forget that he misjudged me incorrectly too, and I was determined to make him judge a book by it's contents, not it's cover.

After a week of scheming, I was ready to set my plan into motion. At lunch, I went into the music block (I plucked up the courage to ask for directions at the main desk) and picked a room. It was Erik's favourite, I could tell without actually knowing, because it was vast, with enough room to accommodate his groupies and the impressive, glossy-black grand piano was beyond beautiful. I sat on the stool, gliding my fingers over the keys. My piano at home was a lot older than this one, made of a pale-ish coloured wood and riddled with scratches and dents. After a moment of admiring the instrument I warmed up and began to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, ev'ry so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

_On that day_

_That not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

As I played the brief instrumental I felt a presence in the block, and I knew that it was Erik coming to play. I heard him stop outside the door, cursing under his breath when the instrumental was coming to an end, so I carried on louder.

_And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be_

_If you happen to remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of August_

_When the world was green_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Think of me_

_Trying to hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Just think of me_

_Please say you'll think of me_

_What ever else you choose to do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you!_

After another instrumental, I started to play the male part on the piano. Suddenly I heard the most amazing voice, and it was Erik's. It was outstanding, enticing, incredible! It seemed to drift through the walls, and my plan was slowly dissolving. Something about him was irresistible, and I hated it. I listened intently, though not showing any sort of emotion. When he'd finished his part I finished off the song:

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think…_

_Of…_

I started the cadenza, it was pitch-perfect, and I myself was blown away. It was far more extravagant than anything I'd ever been able to achieve before. Something was nagging me; I thought it might've been Erik's presence…

_Me._

I ended the song with a triumphant smile, still not paying any attention to the boy outside, but that didn't stop him coming in anyway.

"Not bad." He purred. I just scoffed, how dare he be so passive, as if he hadn't insulted me in front of his stupid friends. "It wasn't an insult" he smirked.

"Well it wasn't a compliment either." I snarled back. This made him laugh; and what a sweet, attractive laugh it was, everything about him was so… musical.

"Trust me, it was a compliment. However, no-one's perfect and I know someone who can help you… If you want to be helped that is." He had slipped onto the stool next to me, facing away from the keys, his strong arms so dangerously close to mine. My heart was beginning to race.

"Please tell me it's not you." I huffed. _Please let it be him_, the small annoying part of my brain whispered.

"Nope, unfortunately for you. But I am very close to her - the teacher - she taught me." He was smiling. I just nodded. "So, do you want her details?"

"Y-yes please." I stammered. Was I really trusting _Erik _with this? Singing was so important to me, if he used my passion as the essence of one of his stupid mind games, I wouldn't ever be able to come back to school.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked. I reached into my blazer pocket and pulled out a simple black biro. He took it, muttering a small thank-you. Then he did something extraordinary, so much so my heart nearly exploded, he grabbed my hand. Not in an aggressive way, but gently, and I thought he had gone completely mental, when he starting to write down the teacher's address and contact details on my hand. He was hardly suppressing a smile and stupidly I decided to ask what was so funny.

"Your heart, my dear, I can feel it beating in your wrist" he said softly, concentrating on writing the information carefully on the dorsum of my left hand. If my hand had been free, I would've used it to face-palm myself. I was a raging idiot, and I could feel my face beginning to flush, making his smile widen.

When he finally finished writing I pulled my hand away quickly, refraining from wiping the uncomfortable feeling from my hand. He didn't move though, he just looked at me. Just when I thought he was going to apologise for the first day the bell rang, indicating that lunch was now over.

Yet another week had passed and I was at the home of the singing teacher Erik had directed me to. Her name was Antoinette Giry. I was here to talk with her about how much lessons would cost, and I was feeling pessimistic. If Erik could afford to have her teach him, and he could sing like _that_, she must be expensive.

I knocked on the door, shivering from the cold, and the nerves that were unnecessarily rising from within me. I waited for over 1 minute, but that can't be blamed, with a house this big it must take ages to walk to the front door. The door opened, revealing a tall, respectable woman with wrinkles that implied a happy but stressful life. She beckoned me in from the cold, and she introduced herself.

"I am going to cut to the chase." She said. Her voice was like a melody on its own, a French accent seeping through her articulation. Without her having to force enthusiasm she could make a sentence sound so much better than it actually was. "I charge £120 a term. That's 6 half-hour lessons, once a week." Oh, my, gosh. There was no way my father or I could afford that. I felt so extremely embarrassed. Ms. Giry could see the disappointment in my face and took my hands in hers.

"I have a proposition for you. My cleaner left for maternity leave yesterday and I am in dire need of a temporary replacement, if you are interested, I will be willing to let you have my services, if you clean this house for me. No other charges necessary. You will be required to work for the equivalent of what you would pay me, so that will be 5 hours a week. £4 an hour."

Stunned. I was stunned; the offer was too good to refuse! I pretended to mull over the options, to make it look like I was making an educated decision, before practically crying out a 'yes!'

"Okay then Miss Daaé, you will begin next week. Are you available to work on Wednesday? Your lesson will take place first, and then you can do your cleaning afterwards. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes Ms. Giry, that is beyond okay! Thank you so much!" I smiled and started to leave, thanking her again as I left her marvelous living room. As I made my way to the door, I bumped into someone. A tall someone, with broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes that gleamed into mine. A white mask covered half of his sculpted angel face. Erik Giry. Erik was my singing teacher's son!

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. He had stitched me up big time! I'd never walked out of somewhere so fast. I couldn't stop kicking myself for making such a hasty decision. Trusting him, signing myself over to the mother of my enemy. I had to work on my trust skills. For 5 hours a week, I was her maid. I was Erik's maid!

How was I going to face him at school tomorrow? No doubt he had overheard our whole conversation, even still he would probably be told again about his new cleaner. How could I ever live this down? He already thinks I have a raging crush on him, even if he was the biggest jerk in school.

Did I have a crush on him? His looks, yes. His voice - singing and talking voice - yes. But his personality? Overall he needed a lot of work, but like he had told me "no-one's perfect", I wish there was something I could do to make him a better person; otherwise, I was possibly falling in love and in trouble.

The night was restless, and I was sleep deprived beyond belief. I finally managed to drift off at half 1 in the morning, and was up at half 6 to get ready for school. So with 5 hours of sleep under my belt I was cranky as hell, and in desperate need of a coffee.

The walk to school was worse than normal, with the December snow threatening to freeze me half to death. To add to my rage, there wasn't enough snow to close the school, meaning I would have to face the day. The school was still welcoming, but also full of a burning dread that radiated further into me with every step I took closer to the building. I was just about to enter my form room when I saw him. He was propped up against the doorframe, eyes scanning the air until they landed on me. Without thinking I smiled, showing I wasn't intimidated by his little trick. To my surprise he smiled back, but then he started to approach me.

"Look," he began, his voice hushed. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about my mother, I was just trying to help." He had his arms folded across his chest, his luscious arms straining against the fabric of his simple long sleeved black shirt. When I stayed silent, looking down at the floor, he lifted my head up with his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. However, he was interrupted again, although this time it was worse, as his friends had all started to appear at the end of the corridor, you could hear their stupid nattering from a mile away. Erik's eyes turned dark. Whispering a brief apology to me, he released his hand from my chin and raised his voice.

"Is that understood, Daaé?" he growled. I have never heard a more animal-like voice in my life; to this day it is hard for me to associate it with a human.

I understood him in this moment; I could read him like a post-it note. That's all he was. Not a book, there was nothing more to him than a shallow little rich boy who only cared about how he looked. I scurried off to my form room, but the only thought running through my head was, _why the hell didn't I just rip that stupid mask off_? It would've totally ruined my chances of being tutored by Antoinette, but in that moment of pure hatred, I couldn't care less.

Come Wednesday I am glad I didn't rip his mask off. Ms Giry was the most amazing teacher I could've hoped for. She said I had great potential but needed to work on areas of my technique. By the end of my lesson I was floating on cloud eight (it would've been cloud nine, but thoughts of Erik kept me from climbing a cloud). To make my matter worse, one of the rooms I had to tidy was, of course, Erik's. I left it until last though, putting it off until the very end. And thus, I began what seemed to be the endless climb to his turret bedroom.

A turret bedroom - could he become any more mysterious! I was told there was no need to knock, as Erik was in a detention for a false accusation against a teacher. Something about a comment the teacher didn't make about his mask. I was half expecting a coffin-bed and a massive mess in his room, but to my surprise his room was fairly normal. The walls were a bit dark and fancy, but other than the dark colour scheme, it seemed like the room of a well-collected and stable individual. Maybe he was more of a leaflet than a post-it note, there was a quality to him that made me want to read on, but it was hard to get any sort of personality from his room. The shelves were stacked with books, mainly classics. That was something: he was well educated. Other than that the only thing I could learn from his room was that his favourite band was some American group with an easily forgettable name. His desk was neater than mine, with all his schoolwork tucked in neat piles, in neat corners or neat storage units. There wasn't really much to clean. After another five minutes of snooping and dusting I came across a mirror. It was grand and Venetian, but fairly small in size. The only other distinct feature was a large crack in the middle of it, only skewed slightly to the right, suggesting a fist had smashed it. There was no mistaking that it was done by Erik, tormented by whatever lay beneath his delicate mask. How easy it would be for me to see the thing he saw reflected in this mirror; how easy it would be to be haunted by it like he is.

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Erik didn't show the whole of his face in public, god knows how long it has been that way – his whole life maybe – and here I am like a private investigator, looking through his most personal hideout. I made an abrupt turn for the door, only to be faced with a nightmarish scenario. There at the door stood Erik.

I should've left when I had the chance. Now I was stuck here, without any true explanation of what the hell I was doing. He didn't seem angry, and that was the worst part. What if he had intended for this to happen, corner me so the torment could continue? Maybe he'd unmask himself to me… no. What a stupid fantasy of mine! Why would he want to make me disgusted by him, he had so many more powerful cards to play: he was strong, for one. I was 5"4; he had to be at least 6". He was handsome, I was the new girl; I had no dominion over him at all. Finally, he was Erik Giry, and he had a hold over me that no one else had ever had over me, and it was terrifying.

He walked over to his mirror slowly, examining the crack. His finger delicately traced the lines, like they were veins on his prey's neck, making me shiver. He turned his face towards me, looking slightly defeated, and said:

"Is it like what you expected?'

I didn't know what to say. Saying either yes or no would imply that I had thought about his room, and maybe even him and myself in it together, and not in a situation like this one. I opted for a safe "I've never really thought about it before." The look on his face said that that was the wrong answer. He stalked up to me quickly. The energy had changed from the way he had approached me the other day, less gentle, more demanding of my attention.

"Oh come on Christine," he teased. "Like you've never thought of being in here. With me." The funny thing was, I hadn't, although I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't. I was probably too busy fixating on what he would say to me next; the snide remarks in front of his friends, the pen requests in maths class (followed by the brief touching of hands), even the flirtatious, cool comments in our favourite music room. He continued to speak.

"Like you've never imagined me doing this:" he traced my cheekbone with his thumb, the rest of his fingers on his left hand resting underneath my ear, causing me to inhale deeply. "Like you've never wondered what it felt like to have your body close to mine," he snaked his other hand around my back and pulled me flush against his chest, causing me to tremble. "And like you've never fantasised about how this would feel:" his voice was barely above a whisper as he leant in, and kissed me.

It was an amazing feeling. I was 17 and I'd never been kissed before, and I doubt anyone else's kisses will ever have the same effect on me like his did. It was the most gentle I had ever seen him, the untamed animal. Was this really the same shallow person who had intimidated me on that first day, that day which seemed further and further away with every moment, with every tender movement of his delectable lips? My hands seemed to move by themselves, resting on his shoulders, my forearms brushing his well-sculpted chest. I was vaguely aware of my knees beginning to shake, causing me to pull away quickly. Suddenly I was petrified. What had I done? I had just allowed this boy to kiss me, giving him access to my innermost thoughts and feelings, handing him the key to my heart without so much as a moment of thought. His eyes searched mine, for any trace of emotion he could use against me? With that thought I cleared my mind of any thoughts, and walked away. I left the room, resisting the urge to run out of the house. After a while, when I was sure he wasn't following me, I practically raced down the winding stairs from that cursed room. I was running so fast I hadn't noticed Arioso, the shabby tabby cat Ms. Giry had rescued from the street, the cat who had been lounging on a stair, hidden by the camouflage of his dark fur on the equally dark carpet, the cat I had never liked, and especially hated when I had tripped over him, causing my endless descent end a bit quicker than expected.

I awoke to an unfamiliar room. Hospital green walls surrounded me, and that's when I acknowledged the pain. My right arm was throbbing, and my head was cloudy. Someone I didn't recognise was propped up in a comfy chair next to my bed, reading a newspaper. I cleared my breath, noticing I had been holding it to try to numb the pain in my arm (no such luck, by the way). He jumped, and looked over at me, then he started to laugh. He was handsome. Dirty-blonde hair fell in short strands that gently curled at the nape of his neck. His fringe fell onto his brow, jerking slightly whenever he blinked. His eyes were a kind, warm brown, and were the perfect size, not too large and protruding, but not too small and cynical. His laugh was not dissimilar to his eyes, warm and kind. If I was in better spirits, I might've laughed too, but not today.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying my very best to look disinterested. My voice was raspy from a scream I had let out, and I grasped my neck, horrified that I might've damaged my vocal chords.

"Don't worry about it," he said, trying to cover-up the obvious damage I had given to my most valuable instrument, "it's my heart you should apologise to. Not the first shock you've given me recently." He smiled sadly. Unlike most other people I had interacted with the past few days, he seemed genuinely concerned with my well-being. There was a pause before he asked me,

"Do you remember what happened, Christine?"

"What I'd much prefer to know is who you are." I replied sharply, I was a clever person, and I hated being in the situation where someone had more knowledge than me.

"I'll take that as a no then. I'm Raoul, the Giry's cook. You honestly don't know what happened?" He said cautiously. I could tell he was implying that I might have suffered from some kind of memory loss after what put me in this room, so I thought hard. I remember the kiss with… Him. I remember running away from his room and I remember the stupid cat. Then it hit me, quite like I had hit the marble floor: I had fallen down those never ending stairs.

"Arioso made me fall." I said. Raoul sighed, muttering something about a stupid excuse for a pet. "You were extremely lucky. No permanent damage, your arm should be out of that cast in a few weeks. What are you made out of, iron?" He was trying to lighten the mood, however there was one problem with what he had just said. 'Cast' he had said. I looked down at my arm in horror. Having a cast would suggest I had been out of it for longer than I thought, and the sunset outside my room was not of Wednesday, but of Thursday.

"Where's my father?" I asked, suddenly scared by him not being present.

"He's talking with Erik outside. He's probably thanking him for him bringing you here." He said simply. Everything I had heard since I had woken up was like one bombshell after another.

"Well he shouldn't thank him, he's the reason I was running down those stairs" I managed; my voice was cracking a lot.

"That doesn't surprise me, he's a character alright. Did he take his mask off when he thought he was alone? You would've thought he'd never take it off." Raoul's face looked grave.

"No he didn't." I said, avoiding the real reason for my leaving. "But you've seen his face." I declared.

Just as Raoul looked up to answer me, my father and Erik entered the room. Their eyes were both shocked when they saw I was awake, and they both raced to my side. Erik was the quickest to speak.

"Oh Christine," he sighed, his voice as delicate as ever. He looked a lot older than he was, the circles of a sleepless night gathering around his eyes. His hand began to travel to my cheek, but I flinched away from him. His expression told me that he understood. "I'll go and see when we can get you out of here." His tone, it made it seem like he hated this place, and almost afraid of it. It must be the smell, I thought, I can hardly bear it either.

Once he had left, my father took his place, crouching next to my hospital cot.

"Erik told me what happened." He said gravely. I doubt that a lot.

"What did he say exactly?" I uttered sharply.

"Well, he introduced himself to me at last, and he said he was sorry for the way he acted." He paused, his face looking like he was finding it hard to find his words.

"Christine, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

What? I couldn't believe it, I'm surprised that my mouth hadn't fallen off it was open so wide. What the hell had Erik done! Did he want to get me grounded for eternity? My father and I were too close to have any secrets, I valued him too much, however, I kept quiet, promising myself to deal with Erik later.

I could see him outside my room, talking with a nurse, his arms crossed over his chest, his muscles looking as amazing as ever in the short sleeved V-necked shirt, although now was not the time for gawping, I was far too angry for that. However I could feel myself drifting away…

I regretted my decision by the time 'later' came by. Erik had talked to the doctor, got me discharged, and he'd carried a very sleepy me to the car. His strong arms taking care to put me in the seat properly. I glanced over at Raoul, who was deep in conversation with my father, and I waved a quick goodbye to him. I could hardly believe he'd stayed all night, it was at least 11pm. remembering whose arms were around me, I glanced at Erik, to find him glowering at Raoul. When he finally returned his gaze to me I gave him a questioning look, and he said the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard:

"It makes me jealous to see you look at him like that." I searched his eyes for any morsel of humour, any indication I could find to warn me he was lying; but I couldn't. Instead I broke the eye contact and closed the door without saying a word.

The journey home was extremely awkward. I tried to form the sentences in my head about what I could say about Erik to my dad. How much should I avoid? The kiss? No, I don't want to mention that at all. Finally I found the courage to speak.

"He isn't my boyfriend, dad. I'm not sure why he said he was." I looked up to find him frowning. "You could've sworn it… He was so worried about you. He stayed by your side all last night - he barely slept all night! His mother dropped by this morning with Raoul and she told me that he had never been so restless, so caring." There was a pause. "Never mind." He sounded confused, so did my inner monologue. The questions swirling around my head were overbearing, and I could feel a headache coming on fast. My hand found my forehead and I rubbed it lightly, how was I going to get out of this mess?

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Do you remember when I said the first day at a new school was the worst? Well, the beginning of the Monday after my fall from Erik's long and winding staircase was worse. The rumours circulating about Erik and myself were just horrendous. People were staring at me with sympathetic looks, and I was finally told by my friend Meg what everyone thought had happened.

"I can't believe what he did to you, Christine. If I had been there he never would've pushed you!" Something in her tone sounded disgusted at Erik. She knew how much I loathed him, and she was right, he never would've pressured me like that with someone else around. Wait, she said pushed. Why didn't she say something else, like intimidated me, or disrespected me? Oh, god!

"Meg, do you think he pushed me down those stairs? Why would you think something like that?" I could hardly suppress my anger, not at her, but at whoever told her such nonsense.

"What do you mean? Why are you suddenly covering up for him?" She couldn't have been more confused.

"Just because I don't like him isn't an excuse for me to say he physically attacked me! Some people need a good kicking." I was furious.

"Christine." A voice said behind me. I glanced at Meg, who was completely bug-eyed and pale. She looked like she was about to cry, or worse, yell at Erik, who was only about 2 metres away from her.

I turned to face him.

"We need to talk." We both said at the same time. Without asking we both went into the music room, leaving a dumbfounded Meg left in the hallway.

"Erik, I know what you must be thinking, but I didn't spread that rumour. I would never say something like that." I was talking quickly in case he tried to interrupt me. Luckily he waited until I was finished before pulling me into a tight hug. Maybe I didn't hate him so much after all.

"I know, Christine, I know" He soothed into my hair. "I just wanted to apologise to you for all the things I've done to you. The first time we met… And all the other times I was so unnecessarily cruel to you." His voice was sending shivers throughout my body, and I held onto him tighter. Suddenly it all made sense. He was afraid, of everyone he'd forced himself to befriend. He knew he had to push his way into the popular crowd, otherwise he would be the biggest outcast, and then inevitably, that mask would be ripped off. It was amazing how well we fitted together, like the most unlikely puzzle pieces. He needed to be freed from the world that had made him treat me so wrongly, and I wanted more than anything to be the one to free him.

I drew back to look at him, and I swear I could see all the sadness of the world in his eyes. Then I knew what _I_ had to do. I kissed him, so very lightly; just enough for him to know that he wasn't alone. He had me. I was made to protect him. He hesitated before kissing me back, and there was a sort of calmness to him now, like he had reached an oasis in the desert. He broke the kiss and leant his forehead on mine.

"I have some bad news for you, my love." I froze, making him smile. "Okay, maybe it's not that bad. There is a ball at my house on Friday night, like a masquerade thing, my mother would like for you to be there. She needs someone to clear the tables. I understand if you don't want to do it, but I would like you to." He put his lips close to my ear and whispered, "I've already seen your outfit, and I would love to see you in it. If you won't wear it, someone else will." I could feel his smile against my cheek, and I blushed.

"You want me… to be your waitress?" I whispered back in mock seduction. What had this boy done to me?

"No. I want you to be mine full stop." I looked at him, and I was contemplating what to say next when the bell went, so I leaned in, and said in a voice just loud enough for him to here me, "I already am."

After avoiding Meg for all of Tuesday, Wednesday seemed like an impossible task. To make matters worse, Erik wasn't in. All I could do was thank whatever was keeping Meg away, although something in the back of my mind was wondering whether I would only have myself to thank for her absence. I sighed; today was going to be worse than I'd anticipated.

By third lesson I was struggling to keep my focus. Then, I got a text. I didn't recognise the number but the message could've come from only one person. It read:

_Christine, my mother would like to know whether you could reschedule your lesson to Thursday, then afterwards, instead of cleaning you can help decorate the house for Friday night? E x_

I was about to reply when I became aware of that awful feeling of lots of eyes on me, and I looked up to see my teacher patiently expecting an answer. I quickly scanned the board, processing the answer in my head.

"The answer is x is equal to 4, miss." I replied cautiously. The look on her face told me that wasn't the answer to the question she'd asked.

"Actually, Miss Daaé, I was asking if you could hand over your phone?" she extended her arm, palm outstretched, and I began the walk of shame, not before replying a fast "Ok x" to the number, and turning off my phone. I wasn't normally addicted to my phone, but as the day dragged on I was becoming more fidgety, and finally, at lunch, Meg snapped.

"Christine, what the hell has happened to you? Please tell me you got your phone confiscated because you were checking the time, not because you were texting a certain masked master." She huffed, her attitude was really starting to irritate me, and that's what I told her.

"My attitude?" She screeched, "Really, Christine? You are the one who's being all mysterious with Erik, of all people! What happened to you hating the guy?" I'd never seen her this angry before.

"Something changed." I mumbled lamely. Oh, if looks could kill… She went on to mock me, and she was really beginning to press all the wrong buttons. I looked down, trying to suppress the anger flaring up from within me.

"Christine." Meg cooed, mimicking Erik's voice. She made it sound wrong, almost sinister, and nothing like the man with the mask. She continued the torment "Forget about your friends, Christine, I'm all that matters now." People around us were staring now; why not give them something to remember?

"That's it!" I yelled standing up from my chair. "I'm not forgetting about you because of how Erik treats me, I'm forgetting about you because of how you treat me!" There was no hiding it now; the secret was out in the open. Erik and I were… what were we? A thing? That sounded ridiculous, as did 'couple' and 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Maybe we were just… dare I say it - in love?

Meg just gaped at me, looking more unattractive than her personality. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and to my surprise Raoul dragged me out of the room, leaving the staring faces behind us.

"Well, that was the most exciting lunch I've had since some girl threw up her Christmas dinner in year 5." He said fondly. He was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. He threw his arms around me impulsively, trapping my arms in his embrace. It was uncomfortable and awkward but he held on for a little longer. When he finally let go he looked at me bashfully,

"You look like you needed it." He said, blushing. He nodded his head in the direction of the school gates. "Got anymore lessons after this?" He asked.

"No, I was just staying for lunch." I said sarcastically, not that he noticed. He smiled.

"What are we waiting for then? I'm going to the Giry's to help them decorate today. You coming?"

"Oh, I'm going tomorrow, sorry, I'm not sure if I could handle to days of decorating, not to mention I'm going to be cleaning tables on the actual night." I said glumly. "I'll just stay for another study hour then I'll head home." He looked disappointed, but he waved a goodbye and left me anyway.

The next hour was awful. I was in the study centre revising for a French exam that was coming up, but concentrating was extremely difficult because everyone was talking about me. Meg was sitting across the room at a desk, finally putting her sell-rehearsed bitch stare into action, surrounded by people who I never really considered to be friends. A group of boys kept calling me, making obscene remarks and gestures, which I learned to ignore after the first three attempts. The finally the bell rang, signaling my school day was over. I collected my phone from the office, and practically leapt through the doors. I turned my phone on to find countless texts and missed calls. Crap.

I waited until I was a safe distance from any prying eyes and rang back the number. He answered almost immediately.

"What have I done, Christine?" he was angry with me.

"Nothing, it was my fault. I got my phone confiscated so I couldn't reply properly! Please, Erik…" there was a sigh of relief.

"Where are you?" he asked. "I've just left the school, what's wrong?" I said, beginning to panic.

"Nothing, Christine, nothing. I just saw Raoul, he said you've had an awful day. I'm five minutes away. Meet me at the gates". He hung up. I didn't have time to tell him how much of a risk he was taking. His whole reputation would be ruined because of me; I wasn't ready to let that happen. I decided to wait anyway; Erik obviously had something to prove to all of our tormentors, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious.

The five minutes seemed to drag more than normal, and just as the stares were getting unbearable he appeared. His eyes were dark as he approached me, throwing dirty glances at the people who gawked. The crowds parted like the Red Sea, allowing him direct access to me. He held out his hand, and I took it without hesitation. The trust between us bound us together like no other pair. He trusted me to see him for who he really was, and I trusted him to protect me, always, without hesitation. He pulled me close, bringing my lips to his delicately. I was surprised, but I was also intensely relieved that we didn't have to hide from anyone anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and we broke away, smiling like two idiots.

"Come with me," he said, paying no attention to the dumbfounded children of our school as he led me away. I followed suit, only making eye contact with him. We walked hand in hand back to my house, not uttering a word. It was a comfortable silence, until we reached my front gate.

"Forgive me, Christine. Once more I have caused you misery, even without trying, I am a burden to you." He trailed off miserably. I wasn't sure what to say so I hugged him tightly, whispering to him that I've never wanted to be burdened more in my life. He held onto me, not wanting to let me go, but eventually I detached myself from him reluctantly, walked up the steps to my house, and blew a kiss goodbye.

Thursday brought a blistering cold wind with it, and as insufferable the bitter wind was, I had to be grateful. The school's boilers had failed this morning and school was evidently cancelled. I decided to lounge about until I had my lesson. However, a text came through not long past midday asking if I was busy.

_Are you busy today? E x_

Grinning I replied,

_So extremely busy… need someone to distract me L xx_

I sent it, hoping he got the double meaning in the message.

The reply was instantaneous. I had ten minutes before he would get here. I grinned, like a moron; today was going to be the remedy for all of the nuisance that had filled the past few days.

The doorbell rang, too quickly. I walked to the door, gazing at the fuzzy silhouette in the porch. Ridding the space between us, I opened the door, to reveal Raoul.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you for all the views and lovely reviews! Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it!) as my treat to you here are the last two chapters of Maid to Love You, just in time for Crimbo. Please continue the love, maybe it'll bring me some snow for tomorrow! A special thanks to my friends who have kept me writing these past few weeks with only their excitement and support to guide me through to the next chapter (Rudolph reference, anyone?) Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody! Here's chapter four:**

Chapter 4

Raoul stepped in, uninvited. His face was solemn and an unrecognisable emotion was burning behind his eyes. Dumbfounded, I didn't try to stop him from entering, but once he had I regretted my dazed behaviour. He turned to me, something on his lips; only he didn't know how to voice it.

"How are you after yesterday?" He asked tentatively. His hands found his pockets and he looked as uncomfortable as ever. I filled him in on the details of what had happened after he left yesterday, though skirting around the bit where Erik had kissed me in front of everyone. I'm not sure why I did. I felt like I had to keep things from Raoul, things that suggested anything to do with my love life. The thought was ridiculous, aside from the fact that it was none of Raoul's business, why did I care if he knew or not?

"Look I'm sorry Raoul, but you're going to have to leave, I'm expecting a visitor shortly. I have a lot of tidying to do, but we can talk at school." I didn't want to be rude, and the tone I'd used wasn't particularly bad mannered but the look of hurt in Raoul's eyes made him look like I'd just hit a puppy.

"It's him, isn't it?" He didn't wait for me to answer before continuing, "Jesus Christine, the man is mad!" he grabbed my arm in a rather bothered manner and continued in harsh, hushed tones, "how can you love him? You deserve someone much more… human."

I pushed his hand away from me "I would much rather _him_ than someone "human", I suppose you mean yourself when you say that. To be painfully honest to you Raoul, he is much human than you could ever hope to be, and much more of a gentleman, too" the volume of my voice had risen during the course of my diatribe, but he interjected before things could get worse.

"I can't help what I _feel_ for you Christine, from the moment I saw you asleep in the hospital, you looked so beautiful. I had heard your voice before I saw your face, but you still exceeded my expectations. I'm sorry for offending you, please say you'll forgive me." I'd never known someone who could put words in a way that made you soften like butter in an oven. I badly wanted to forgive him, but how could I go about doing that without feeling… wrong about it?

"Raoul, I know that you don't like Erik, but as you well know, I do. If you ever say anything to me again that is in spite of him, I will not hesitate in never talking to again."

"So is that a yes?" He asked, trying not to flirt, and failing miserably.

"Mm." I mused, it was too close to Christmas to be mean, I nodded slightly, not meeting his eyes.

"That's good enough for me." He chuckled. The sound of the door widening beside us made him stiffen, and I glanced to see Erik. He glanced at me quickly, then he turned all of his attention to Raoul.

"Your employer needs you back at the house, or have you forgotten you are paid for the job you do, a job that you could very easily lose?" Erik's calm demeanor was probably more unnerving than him losing his temper, because Raoul looked utterly petrified, I might've laughed, if it wasn't for the solemn look on Erik's face.

"You can go now, Raoul." He sneered. Needless to say he made like a tree (though I've never understood that saying). Suddenly, I remembered that I should've been tidying up; the house was a mess!

"Cover your eyes, Erik!" I said, taking his hands in mine and placing them over his prying eyes. I began to scurry, placing things in their normal places, shoving stuff in the bin.

"Is everything ok, Christine?" He asked, worry lacing his tone. "Yes, of course. Just keep your eyes closed."

"Are you sure, I mean, if you wanted Raoul to stay…" he started. "No Erik. I didn't invite him if that's what you think. How much of the conversation did you here, by the way?" I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder blade. His hands took mine and placed them over his heart. "I heard him calling me mad. I heard you sticking for me. And all that followed."

He turned to face me, and my hands automatically found his chest again. He leaned his head down to mine, and before he kissed me, he said "Not a lot of people have ever stuck that for me, thank you."

I felt my heart ache at his words, and I pulled him closer to me, never wanting to let go. Too soon, he let me go. "So what are we doing today?"

"How about you answer some questions." I said mischievously.

"Your favourite colour?" I asked. "Mahogany. Like your eyes." He replied, his own eyes fixing on mine. "Yours?" he returned. "White porcelain. Like your mask." I said, inching closer to him. We were sitting side-by-side facing each other on my sofa, enjoying the closeness we could have without any disapproving stares. Erik looked away, embarrassed, and I touched his knee gently, trying to meet his eyes.

'Why did you tell my dad that we were together, in the hospital?" I giggled. I'd be lying if I said it hadn't been niggling me.

"Because I thought he might've thought it was weird that I'd stayed with you all night, to make sure you were ok. Therefore, I decided to tell him that I was in love with you, and that you loved me too. I was hoping the last bit, though."

He was still looking down, red flooding his visible cheek. I smiled, he was just too cute, I think some of the other girls at school would describe this behaviour as 'totes adorbs', but I've never really understood their stupid abbreviations.

"When did you know you liked me?" I asked suddenly. His head jolted up, and he looked at me a shocked expression.

"It was the first time I heard you sing. In the music room. I know why you did it, to show me up for the things I said to you on that first day." He shook his head, reprimanding himself for his actions. "You were not just beautiful, you were smart. You knew exactly what would get to me, and you weren't afraid to do it. I've alienated many people through the years, but I'm so happy that you were strong enough to see past my attempts; I'm so glad you were a better person than I was." Erik began to smile and I swear I could hear angels crying at the beauty of the sight. "Your turn." He grinned.

"There wasn't an exact moment," I said cringing, "I always thought there was something about you. But I do know when I fell in love with you." I paused, taking in his expression, he was willing me to go on, but I waited for a couple more seconds "it was when you apologised to me… everything just seemed to click into place then, you went from being a post-it to a full blown novel" realising what I had just said, and how ridiculous my inner-monologue had just made me seem, I blushed.

"What? Do I _look_ like a post-it note to you?" He said, trying to hide his laughter in mock anger.

"Once when I was mad at you I said that I could read you like a post-it note. Then, when I was in your room, I thought you were more like a leaflet." I was laughing now, hiding my face behind my hands. I felt strong fingers pull my hands away to uncover my face, red from blushing, and Erik stared at me in awe. Continuing his fake temper, he edged closer and closer to me until we were nose to nose.

"Tell me, Little Daaé, what would I have to do to go from a book, to a whole saga?" he whispered, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I can think of a few things, but you're the author, so you decide." He took no time in planting a light kiss on my lips. God, he was so gentle, so loving. If someone had told me on the day I'd met him that I would be here with him right now, I would've sprayed my drink everywhere in shock, but right now, everything felt so… _natural._

"I've got another question for you." He announced. "Would you like me to do that again?" Flirt. I didn't say no though. I couldn't, the world would've ended.

The walk to Erik's house would've been unbearable if it wasn't for his warm arm draped around my shoulder, subduing the shivers that the cold had given me. We walked in a blissful silence that should've been enough to melt the snow, but no such luck. Erik had decided to watch my lesson today, and I was becoming more nervous as I got closer to singing the song I had rehearsed.

However, it never happened. Instead Ms. Giry decided that it would be "rather fun" if her two favourite pupils performed a duet. How could I refuse? Erik joined me at the piano, flashing a small smile in my direction. Ms. Giry picked one of my favourite duets, called _Once Upon Another Time_. It was about two people who realised that they shouldn't have left each other, and now know that they can never be together. The melody is simplistic, nearly perfect, but Erik's voice ebbing and flowing with mine took it to a divine level.

The final chorus was triumphant and I couldn't fight the tears that had been accumulating in my eyes.

_We love_

_We live_

_We give what we can give,_

_And take what little we deserve _

_Once Upon Another Time_

The song finished, and I glanced over to Erik, to find him gazing back at me, the most beautiful expression on his face. Ms. Giry was practically beside herself, saying how great we were, but neither of us were paying much attention to here. Instead he leaned to place a light kiss on my cheek, and whispered in my ear "Good night, Little Daaé, see you tomorrow." Before disappearing to his room, leaving me in a daze. I spent the next few hours hanging decorations in the house, trying not to think about the fact that I will be the one who has to clean it up afterwards. The cast on my arm was giving me hell, as bits of bunting were getting caught in the small space between my arm and the dreaded cast. To top it all off, I couldn't concentrate, wondering where Erik was. As if reading my thoughts, Raoul told me that he would be in his music room in the basement, and that he shouldn't be disturbed.

As much as I wanted to visit Erik in his mysterious underground lair, I left him alone, clinging to the idea that I would see him tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This is it, the climactic climax of my phirst phantom phanphic (there's a mouthful for you!) Team Cherik or Team Daaéngy (Lol - what are their actual couple names?) Make haste! Here's Chapter 5, Masquerade!**

Chapter 5

By the time Friday night came, part of me wished that I hadn't come, even if it was to make my teacher, and her son, happy. The homework on my desk was piling up, causing me endless stress. All I had to focus on was the extra money I would get from tonight. I arrived at the house with plenty of time. Ms. Giry explained to me that our outfits were both based on an opera called Il Muto. She didn't tell me what it was about, though.

My outfit was… peculiar. It consisted of a shirt and trousers, like a pageboy, and then a skirt went over that, and a hat to match, making me look like an innocent little chambermaid. It looked particularly becoming with the cast on my arm.

I found Raoul in the kitchen, looking dapper as usual. I asked him why on Earth he had to dress up when he wasn't going to be seen by any of the guests all night. He replied with a simple yet rude comment, causing me to groan; he was making it incredibly hard for me to dislike him.

"Your outfit's rather nice." He complimented (I think). "Did she tell you what happens in the particular scene your costume comes from?" He was smiling now, so I shook my head, intrigued. "You and the countess are in her bedroom, when you take off your disguise. You did know you were a boy, right?" I nodded, he continued. "Well, I bet you didn't know that you kiss the countess in front of her subjects and her husband watches you do it?" My eyes grew large. Really? Ms. Giry had made me out to be some slutty little minx who goes around kissing people who are married? The thought was especially odd, seeing as I was her son's girlfriend.

Raoul saw my expression and smiled "Don't worry," he said "I'm sure she just wanted to show that she was better than everyone else by coordinating outfits – especially ones that fit the boss-employee relationship you have."

"Who are you then, in this opera?" I asked, really wishing the answer wasn't what he'd said next. "I'm the chef." He said, letting out a chuckle.

With that I made a stupid remark about having to get back to work, and left him to his.

The moment I had left the kitchen Ms. Giry had found me in the crowded ballroom. She looked ridiculous, with over-done make-up and a skyscraper of a wig. I looked around at the other partygoers. They all looked eerily good, and I wondered whether Ms. Giry had picked the masked theme on purpose, to make Erik feel accepted. It was a sad thought, to think that his own mother knew he couldn't belong.

Our outfits were especially disastrous seeing as we were the only ones who weren't following the mask element of the evening; she probably thought I shouldn't enjoy the fun and that she was far too important to be overlooked.

Whilst I was cleaning some tables, she called me over to her, with two people I didn't recognise. "Here dear, take these coats into the cloakroom would you, please?" At least she had mild manners. The people smiled at me, and I then recognised them as two of Erik's brownnosers. As I walked away I heard them snickering at me, making me want to throw the stupid fur coats right back in their faces.

Once again I returned to Ms. Giry's side, only to feel a strong arm around my waist. A voice purred from my side, "Do you mind if I take Christine off your hands for a while, mother?" He asked. Of course I knew who it was, but my breath still hitched when I saw him. In an elegant tailcoat and bow tie, he looked incredible. He'd swapped his normal porcelain mask for a pitch black one, which made him look like a beguiling creature of Darkness. The mask gave his features a seductive tone without Erik having to do anything, not that that made any difference; I'd always thought he was irresistible. Neither of us said a word as we walked, until I noticed where we were going.

"Erik, you should know, I am an awful dancer." I was mostly telling the truth. I used to do ballet, until my mother passed away. It had always been her passion more than mine, and although I loved it, I loved singing more.

"I won't believe it for a second," he said as he pulled me close. He was gentle, like before, carefully moving me around our own little bubble on the dance floor. Absently, his fingers tracing patterns on my back as he looked around the room, causing me to shiver uncontrollably, how can one person have such an affect on me? Returning his eyes to mine, he spoke:

"I'm sorry about my mum. She goes a bit over the top when she's put in charge. Please don't blame her. And as for myself, I had no idea about the Il Muto reference, if I had, there would be no way you would be in this outfit right now." He looked annoyed, like his mother had disrespected me, and in a way she had; only she was too busy to notice. To reassure him I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, my forehead touching his mask. It felt so smooth, so perfect; I could feel it for hours, marveling in the coolness I found on the command of its touch.

"What _would_ you have me dressed in, Erik?" I asked playfully. He laughed, bringing his finger up to his nose, indicating that only he was allowed to know, unfortunately. I giggled, and he sighed contently, and although I couldn't see it, I imagined the smile that was sculpting his face.

I could hear his heart beating steadily, and I could've just stayed there forever, held in his arms for an eternity. However, when the song stopped I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Raoul, smiling like a fool at me.

"May I steal Christine for a dance, Mr. Giry?" He asked politely, never taking his eyes off me. "Sure." Erik said curtly. It was a bold move on his behalf, I had begun to realise that Erik thought Raoul was a threat, which was ridiculous. How could I ever favour someone like Raoul (as lovely as he could be, he was a definite post-it note) to my Erik?

Raoul held out his hand, which I took carefully. He led me away from Erik to the outskirts of the dance floor. I turned to Erik, quickly mouthing my thoughts on Raoul's potential as a post-it whilst Raoul was turned away, causing him to laugh hysterically.

Raoul was a true gentleman, annoyingly. His hand didn't travel down my back while we danced, and his dance moves were well polished. He chatted about his childhood, and about how his mother had told him that learning to dance would get him all the pretty girls. He told me about how until now, it had been a miserable failure. This made me blush uncontrollably, and I noticed Erik seething across the room, glaring into the back of Raoul's head. I locked eyes with him reassuringly, sending my love to him through the air.

The millisecond the song ended Erik had come to take me back, and Raoul didn't hesitate to give me back, kissing my hand and winking at me before heading back to the kitchen. Erik and I returned to dancing, and upon noticing his stony expression, I realised just how insecure he was. Could I blame him? His whole life he had been left alone with his gruesome disfigurement, and even though she'd never say so, I can see how it breaks Ms. Giry's heart. I think he can see it too.

Erik had to work his way up through the social ranks by befriending the shallow people, and scaring away the commendable. I couldn't begin to imagine the loneliness; he could only be himself - the sweet, caring man I loved – by himself, and even then he was haunted by the reason for his loneliness at all times. Then I came along, and changed everything. I'd shown him what it was to be loved, so how could I accuse him of being insecure when the only person who understood him could be torn away from his so easily?

"I ought to report him to my mother." Erik said suddenly, his voice laced with jealousy, ripping me from my thoughts. Although my thoughts had left me pitying Erik, this made me burst into a fit of laughter and he scowled at me, which didn't make me stop at all. I kissed him to make up for it, and I'm pretty sure it worked, particularly when he dipped me low like they do in films, and deepened the kiss. I was forgetting myself, especially my role as busgirl-pageboy-chambermaid-whatever-the-hell-it-was-I-was-supposed-to-be. To my dismay, I was forced to return to work, practically dragged away by Ms. Giry. She didn't say anything but I could tell that she was happy to see her son happy. She pretended to scold me for slacking anyway, tutting and wagging her finger at me.

The rest of the night dragged, but the party was still in full swing. I couldn't stop meeting Erik's eyes throughout the night: whilst he was making idle chit-chat with some people I didn't know, when he was picking at food on the buffet table, when I caught him gazing at me as I cleared tables and gave people drinks. Then he closed the distance between us, stalking over to me and dragging me out of the room. He didn't speak to me; he only hummed furiously as we walked down into the basement. I struggled to keep up as he pulled me down the steps leading to the room.

It was amazing. The room was less haunting than I'd imagined it after yesterday, but it was still defying the laws of beauty. It was expansive, the opposite of claustrophobic, and lit only by scented candles, which filled the room with the enticing smell of honey and roses. The room was dotted with artificial roses, explaining the candles, and the walls seemed to be made of stone, possibly the original foundations of the house. They weren't shaped, giving the room a cave-like appearance, but I could still imagine myself spending a lifetime in it. Suddenly I realised why his bedroom was so tidy, it was because he spent most of his time down here. Papers covered the tables, mainly covered in delicately written lyrics or carefully constructed symphonies, however some were blotched by ink, covered in crossings-out by the frustrated composer. I glimpsed a bed down here too, covered with dark red throws and a jet-black duvet. No doubt it was put here by Ms. Giry's command, in case Erik worked too long into the night.

Erik let go of my hand, standing squarely in front of me, and then he kissed me. It was unlike our other kisses, they weren't as forlorn as this; something had changed between us. We needed each other. I kissed him back with as much affection I could muster, which wasn't hard at all. Feverishly, he removed my stupid hat and skirt, carefully tracing my body with his eyes, leaving me dressed as the Pageboy. Suddenly, like he was struck hard in the face with an idea, he practically ran over to his piano, which was beautifully carved with cherubs and birds intricately woven into the wood. He had obviously done it himself and I was beginning to wonder whether there was anything he couldn't do.

"Sing for me." He breathed. Without hesitation I complied; I wasn't sure what I was singing exactly, a lullaby my mother sang to me as a child perhaps. He began to accompany me on piano; his face was completely focused on mine, his eyes more alive than ever. There was an electricity in the room that was almost unbearable. I carried on singing, putting my heart and soul into it only for him.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He cried, and I increased the key in which I was singing. Quickly he got up from the piano and watched me carefully, standing about half a metre away from me. He grabbed the air in front of us, like an invisible tether was protruding from my lungs, and he pulled, and even though it did nothing to me physically, I could feel my power begin to increase.

"Sing for me!" He yelled, and I let out the highest note I had ever accomplished. I grabbed at my voice box in disbelief. How had he been able to do that to me? He closed his eyes, drinking in my vocalisation, both of us silent after what had just happened. What _had_ just happened? He had given me the most amazing voice in 5 minutes; making his mothers accomplishments look meager in comparison.

"Erik…" I began, the words coming out in a dazed fashion. He glanced up at me, locking eyes with me; he looked so complete, like he had survived the largest storm imaginable and not lost anything, only gained something. The look was so full of need and want I could hardly breathe. He needed me, I had given him a reason, and in turn he had given me one.

When the time came, one day in the summer, under the shade of an apple tree in his garden, I unmasked him, and I was unafraid.

Because all I knew in that moment was, he loved me, and I was made to love him.

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me._

Fin.

**Author's Note: And there you have it! I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Not sure how to finish this AN... awkward. Please favourite and review! :D xxx**


End file.
